


The Adventures Of Three Girls

by KUfan92



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUfan92/pseuds/KUfan92
Summary: This is about 3 girls who are best friends and they travel the world together.





	The Adventures Of Three Girls

It was a calm morning today, perfect for the occasion. Jasmine awoke early to go downstairs after preparing herself in her room. She was excited for what she had planned yesterday with her best friends Nicole and Casey. Although her hair was kempt, her clothing was in disarray as she hurried to eat some quick toast. 

“Ah! I can’t be late to get to them!” She exclaimed. 

Once outside of her home, she ran towards Nicole’s home where all three would meet up. The sky was slightly clouded and the soft sun shone down towards the serene neighborhood. Nicole is packing her bags to get ready for the trip and making sure she has her passport and anything she might need. Nicole then hears her best friend Jasmine ringing the doorbell. Casey suddenly came up right behind Jasmine.

“Boo! I’m here!” Casey scared Jasmine.

“Casey! Not funny!”

 

The two laughed gleefully when Nicole opened up the door. The three greeted each other and went in. They then settled themselves in the living room to plan out where they would want to go first. 

“Where would you girls like to go first?” Nicole says.

Jasmine smile brightly and blurted out her choice.

“Japan of course! Haven’t we’ve been obsessed with? All the anime we’ve been watching and the apparel we’ve been buying? I would think that it’d be best if we actually get to experience Japanese culture and not just see it on the Internet.” 

“Yes we haven’t, and that’s a good idea.” Casey said. 

“I think that’s a great place to start!” Nicole exclaimed

“Let's get to the airport first so we don't miss our flight.” Jasmine concluded. 

The girls loaded up their stuff into Nicole’s van and once they finished they headed to the airport which was 2 hours away. 

“I would love to listen to music on the way to the airport Nicole.” Jasmine said.

“What kind of music would you like to listen to?” Nicole asked.

“ How about some Japanese music?” Casey asked.

“I think that's a great idea Casey!” Jasmine replied.

Nicole got one of her Japanese CDs out and placed it into the CD player in her van. The girls talked about many funny things and gossips. They were happily enjoying themselves. From where they all lived, the airport was quite a distance. An hour later they stopped at a rest area for a bathroom break before continuing on. They finally arrived another hour later and grabbed their luggages and headed to check in. 

After the procedure, they gleefully headed to the terminal for the plane. The three got hungry after their whole trip to and wait at the airport. The three went to get some snacks.

They were early for their flight since their plane leaves in 1 hour and 30 mins. They got their snacks and went towards the gate to wait to board the plane. The girls laughed and talked while they waited. 

The girls were getting excited for the adventure. They couldn't stop talking about it all week. The girls texted their parents and told them that they would call them as soon as they land. It was time to board the plane so the girls got their carry on bags and got their passports out and went to board. They got on the plane and sat in their seats waiting for the plane to take off. The plane took off when everyone was boarded and was buckled up. The girls talked on the plane once the plane was high enough in the air and was balanced. After a while the plane was high enough in the air and it was safe to talk. The Flight Attendant told everyone the safety rules on the plane in case of emergency. After the flight attendant gave her speech everyone got out their tablets and stuff for entertainment. The Girls watched a movie on the plane and a little while later the flight attendant checked on everyone and brought them drinks and snacks.


End file.
